Study Date
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: Xander needs a distraction and Giles sort of helps. Here be some hard slash. GilesXander.


Smutty fun written for Polo. And because what else would I do at work if I could write random stories. Warning for those that might complain, this is rated a very hard R. Don't read it if you're not going to like that. Otherwise, enjoy.

**Study Date**

They said that you were supposed to relax the day before an exam. Don't do anything, just sit back and give your mind a break. Do all the studying and work and preparation the night before the night before the exam. Because cramming and studying make you stressed and stress makes you forget everything that you were getting stressed out over in the first place. Listening to classical music apparently helped as well.

Xander had decided that 'They' were idiots and classical music sort of made him want to take a drill to his skull. In short, it wasn't working.

He had tried all the little tricks, done everything to ensure that he would pass this test and he was still on the verge of having a complete mental meltdown. Because if he failed this exam, he failed the entire year. He was going to fail the exam…

No. No, he had to relax. Take a deep breath. Calm. Like meditating. Only with anxious bouncing added in. Calm and still and think about something else. Maybe he should beg Willow to come and…No! Think of something else. For one, it was after midnight and he really doubted Willow would appreciate being called by a panicky Xander. And two, he wasn't supposed to study at all. He was supposed to be relaxing.

Damn, damn, damn. If he failed this test that would be it for him. Everyone would think him an even bigger idiot than what they thought already and they wouldn't be wrong.

He jumped up from his cross-legged meditating position on the bed. Resisted the urge to rip his hair out and scream at the injustice of it all but only just.

He couldn't take it; he was going out of his mind. As he half bolted out of his bedroom, he amended that thought to the fact that, clearly, he was **already** out of his mind.

Especially when his feet took him down the stairs, out the door and turned him towards Giles' house. Giles would know what to do; Giles always knew what to do. Xander grinned to himself. Good ol' Giles. He should have thought of this earlier.

Casual steps became quick steps became running. Not because he realized it was potentially stupid to go out at night but because he was suddenly very much anxious to get to Giles'.

It surprised him, until he realized how late it was, when he saw that all of Giles' lights were out. The house really looked kind of creepy. That didn't even give Xander a moments pause though as he bounded up to the door and rapped a fist loudly against the wood.

"Giles?" he called out just as loudly to go with the knocking.

For several long moments there was nothing. Then a light from upstairs, the sounds of someone thumping down the stairs, another light coming on and finally the door swung open. Xander stopped knocking as Giles tried to glare at him and actually succeeded very well in his irritated look.

"Xander…. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Xander wasn't listening and instead of answering demanded, "Distract me."

Giles blinked at him. "…What?"

"Distract me," Xander repeated simply. Giles looked at him warily, the sleep having been taken over by confusion. Xander sighed. "That way I won't study and fail the exam tomorrow."

Giles didn't seem to be getting it. What was there not to get?

"…Yes," Giles said carefully.

Xander beamed at him, bouncing a little on his heals. "So, you'll distract me?"

Giles sighed, seeming resigned but Xander knew better. Giles just like to put on the act. "Alright. Go up and get ready then."

Xander tried not to let the eager grin split his face in half as he nodded enthusiastically and bounded inside to get up the stairs as quickly as possible.

Giles would wait at least five minutes before coming up. In that time Xander was to be stripped, fitted with a cock ring and kneeling at the foot of the bed waiting. A bottle of lube was placed on the nightstand table. Xander didn't prepare himself as Giles much preferred to do it himself.

Xander was done by three minutes and waited the last two, twitchy and hard, at the foot of Giles' bed, hands neatly behind his back.

After the first minute his mind began going over any possible test answers. He resisted the urge to rap himself on the side of the head. Now was **so** not the time to think about that.

By the time Giles came upstairs Xander was sure it had been six minutes and he very nearly pounced off the bed to tackle the man when he stepped into the room. He managed to keep himself carefully still, slight trembling the only sign of his impatience.

His eyes tracked Giles across the room and back as the man paced. It seemed Giles was in no hurry to get on with the distracting. He stopped finally and contemplated Xander with thoughtful eyes.

"You say you need to be distracted so you don't study or you won't be able to pass the exam?"

Xander nodded vigorously. "I'm supposed to relax and clear my mind."

"Empty your mind, you mean." Giles didn't seem too approving of this theory. His eyes were still thoughtful on Xander and Xander squirmed as the gaze traveled over him.

"I studied last night though," Xander objected, hint of a whine to his voice. It earned him a hard look from Giles. Xander began to twitter. "Sorta. During commercials. I even listed to classical music! …While I talked to Willow. But-"

All it took was Giles raising a hand to shut him up and Xander was grateful for it. Who knows how he would have gone on otherwise.

"And now you're…?"

Xander's eyes widened. "Relaxing and getting a good nights sleep?" Giles gave him a look that spoke volumes as to what he thought of **that**. "Um…."

With a shake of his head, Giles stepped closer, hand reaching out to palm and squeeze Xander's cock making him gasp and grit his teeth to stop from rocking into the touch.

Giles began to speak again and Xander forced himself to pay attention. "Now, I do agree that you should be studying under less stressful conditions. What was it your exam was on?"

"Um…History," Xander managed, though a little high-pitched at Giles' thumb flicking over the head of his dick.

"Wonderful. Well I suggest we get down to the studying then."

Xander looked at him in shock as Giles took his hand away and stepped back from the bed.

"But…." This wasn't how it was meant to go, he inwardly whined.

"Don't argue, Xander," Giles said in a deceptively indifferent tone. Xander knew better and wisely kept his mouth shut.

He watched silently instead as Giles shed the housecoat he had been wearing, followed by boxers and t-shirt. Xander watched in silent fascination. Maybe studying wouldn't be **so** bad.

He stayed in his position as Giles laid back on the bed, resting against the headboard and letting his legs fall open. Giving Xander the most gorgeous view of the man's hard leaking cock. God, how the hell did he manage to keep his composure with that thing?

Giles didn't say a word, a simple gesture with his head for Xander to come and Xander was there. Crawling up the bed to kneel between Giles' legs, head dipping down to flick his tongue teasingly over the tip of Giles' cock. He suppressed a smirk of triumph as Giles' composure cracked for long enough that the man gasped, cock twitching.

Xander breathed out a sigh over the hot flesh, more relaxed now than he had been at any point over the last couple of days. Going down on Giles kicked meditation's ass.

Giles' fingers wove into the strands of Xander's hair, holding him to the task that Xander really didn't need any encouragement in.

And then started talking. About history. Xander made a surprised noise and tried to pull back so he could give Giles a baffled look. Giles' hand tightened in his hair though and he stilled.

"Don't stop. Listen."

Xander did. Listened to Giles giving a history lesson as Xander swallowed down the man's cock.

Best way to study **ever**. No way was he **not** passing that test.


End file.
